


[podfic] if you're still up (then i'm still down)

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), silverandblue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: Author summary from areyouevenrealbro:it takes all of fourteen minutes for mitch to realize how awful this idea was.(or, the one time mitch's lack of filter actually worked in his favor.)





	[podfic] if you're still up (then i'm still down)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you're still up (then i'm still down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503900) by [areyouevenrealbro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouevenrealbro/pseuds/areyouevenrealbro). 



> **Podficcers' note on language used in this pod:**  
>  at one point in the text, Mitch describes his own feelings about Auston as "wonderful and sinful". We talked about whether to include this in the podfic, but ultimately decided not to change the original text - we do want to let listeners know that this language is used in the podfic, so they can make an informed decision about listening.

Cover by frecklebombfic  
Image by Osman Rana [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@osmanrana). 

| 

### if you're still up (then i'm still down)

###### Podfic duration:

0:15:26 ( = 0:10:39 podfic + 0:04:47 freetalk & outtakes) 

###### Downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vb0f7wdpv4j74b3/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20if%20youre%20still%20up%20then%20im%20still%20down.mp3?dl=0) | 7.18 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ghardzxon2xr2ph/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_if_you%27re_still_up_%28then_i%27m_still_down%29.m4b) | 10.9 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Another work from the Cologne Creative Collective! Thank you to areyouevenrealbro for granting permission to podfic!
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos if you download a file, and please be generous with your comments & feedback in general. It makes such an enormous difference to us as creators ♥️


End file.
